supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bálsamo aliado
El bálsamo aliado (Team Healer en inglés; ''チーム回復だま Chīmu Kaifuku Dama'' lit. Bola de recuperación de equipo en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que también aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. A diferencia de otros objetos, el Bálsamo aliado solo aparece en el modo Batalla por equipos. Descripción El bálsamo aliado es un objeto con forma redonda y azulada que solo aparece en batallas por equipo. Es un objeto curativo que debe lanzarse sobre otro luchador para que cause algún efecto. Si se usa con un luchador del mismo equipo (o sea, un aliado), el bálsamo le recuperará un porcentaje de daño, dicho porcentaje recuperado variará dependiendo del daño del objetivo así como también la fuerza de lanzamiento del objeto, siendo el daño mínimo curado 12% y el máximo 319%. El bálsamo aliado también puede recuperar o golpear a un luchador rival si es lanzado sobre él; en caso de haber una recuperación de daño, esta variará entre el 5% al 13% de daño. El funcionamiento del bálsamo aliado en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es similar. No obstante, en el último juego, el daño que el bálsamo cura ya no depende de la fuerza con la que fue lanzado al objetivo y el porcentaje que recupera, en caso de ser lanzado en un rival, es siempre el mismo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bálsamo aliado :Un objeto curativo. Golpea a tu aliado con él en los combates por equipos para reducir su daño porcentual. También puedes arrojarlo a los rivales, pero apenas les harás cosquillas, así que mejor úsalo para ayudar a tus compañeros. De nada sirve golpearlo así sin más. Por cierto, si piensas que puedes usarlo en tu propio personaje, estás listo. ¡Se siente! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Team Healer :A healing item. Hit a teammate with this item in Team Battle to reduce your ally's accumulated damage. You can throw it at an enemy, but the damage inflicted will be minimal, so you're better off using it to help your friends. This item will not react if attacked. Oh, and one more thing--you can't reduce your own damage by tossing the item up and letting it hit you. Sorry. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Super Smash Bros. 4 right|90px :'Bálsamo aliado''' :Este objeto solo aparece en combates por equipos. Tíraselo a un aliado para curarlo. También podrías lanzárselo a un adversario, pero no solo le harías muy poco daño, sino que además es posible que lo cures a él. ¿Y para qué querrías cometer tal insensatez? :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Bálsamo aliado SSBB.png|Bálsamo aliado en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth sosteniendo un balsamo aliado SSB.4 (Wii U).jpg|Bálsamo Aliado siendo sostenido por Marth en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Trofeo de Bálsamo aliado SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo del Bálsamo aliado en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también